Apnea
by Paradoxical Weather Girl
Summary: Thirty sentences for thirty moments, some that never were. Chitaru and Hitsugi yuri.


**A/N: 30 random sentences of Chitaru/Histugi! I found this prompt on LiveJournal. Some of them are vaguely AU and it's rated for some violent and sexual parts. Constructive criticism is welcome and highly appreciated, but flames are not.**

* * *

1. Cute

Some thought Hitsugi carrying around that pink stuffed bear was immature, but Chitaru thought it was just too cute.

2. Eyes

Who would've thought that such darkness could lurk behind those saccharine gold-yellow eyes.

3. Fight

It wasn't a true fight when Chitaru couldn't even bring herself to put force behind the slashes of her blade.

4. Kiss

Hitsugi kisses with lips like flower petals and the taste of blood lingers in Chitaru's mouth for hours.

5. First

"You're my first, Chitaru-san," pants a flushed Hitsugi as Chitaru's fingers grace her slick entrance.

6. Give

_'I was truly prepared to give my life for her'_, is what Chitaru muzzily thinks as the nurse slips an IV needle into her arm.

7. Sound

The sound of Histugi's knife slicing into the apple is both a tremendous comfort and a maddening mistake.

8. Love

"I love you, Kirigaya," Chitaru murmurs, softly pressing her lips to Hitsugi's petite hand.

9. Pet

They decide to keep the cat as their pet and name him Mizorogi.

10. Blood

Hitsugi knew Chitaru couldn't scrub the blood from her hands either and this would always bind them together, even if nothing else could.

11. Trap

Divided allegiances meant that loving each other would always be a trap.

12. Good

"Yes, Kirigaya, that's good, so good! Ahhh, don't stop licking!"

13. Canada

Hitsugi loved when Chitaru made pancakes and used the maple syrup imported from Canada.

14. Beautiful

_'Chitaru is handsome and beautiful at the same time'_, Hitusgi thinks as she watches her button up her blouse.

15. Advice

"Let me give you some advice," said Chitaru, "If you ever get lost, just stay put so I can find where you are and take your hand."

16. Hair

Chitaru's hair reminded Hitsugi of red rose buds unfurling.

17. Friend

As the sword pierces Hitsugi's stomach and pain renders her falling to her knees, she wonders if in another lifetime she could've been Chitaru's friend.

18. Fly

Sometimes Chitaru wants to take Hitsugi and fly somewhere safe.

19. Alarm

Hitsugi sees the alarm aflame in Chitaru's eyes as her small fingers firmly encircle her wrist, but Chitaru still doesn't stop her as she thrusts herself onto the dagger and a part of her wishes more than anything that she would.

20. Dance

The slow music has a romantic lilt in the melody and Chitaru doesn't usually like to dance, but she'll make an exception for Hitsugi.

21. Death

Chitaru grips Hitsugi's slack hand even as the poison causes her throat to bloat and black spots to abash her vision, so when Death steals them, Death steals them together.

22. Alcohol

After finding out Angel Trumpet was her lover, Chitaru burned for a drink of alcohol.

23. Threat

"If you so much as glance at Chitaru-san's breasts, Shiena-chan, I just might have to hurt you," chirps Hitsugi with a smile and never has a threat sounded sweeter.

24. Warm

The poison made Chitaru's body warm even after her heart stopped beating and all Hitsugi could do was weep.

25. Song

Hitsugi laid her head in Chitaru's lap and closed her eyes to listen to the lovely song that rolled smoothly off Chitaru's tongue.

26. Hate

"I hope you don't hate me, Chitaru-san."

27. Photo

Bittersweet tears collect in Hitsugi's eyes as she gazes upon photo taken of her and Chitaru in costume before the play.

28. Crazy

Hitsugi would never be crazy like Otoya, but she enjoyed a sick thrill when watching her targets fall and she knew this part of her nature would always separate what she and Chitaru stood for.

29. Know

"No matter what happens to us now I just want you to know I love you, Kirigaya."

30. Fireworks

Marvelous red, gold, and blue fireworks explode in the sky and they watch the performance together, hand in hand as they savor this moment of zen.


End file.
